Comme neige au soleil
by EledethGaladhrim
Summary: Une femme congelée dans une capsule est découverte au fond de l'océan en même temps que le tesseract. Ce dernier semble beaucoup intéresser Nick Fury tandis que la demoiselle d'un autre âge se révèle plutôt utile pour le directeur du SHIELD qui décide de l'intégrer au sein de son organisation. Keira va donc découvrir les joies de la vie au sein du SHIELD ainsi que le 21ème siècle.
1. Prologue

Bonjour !  
Voici le prologue de ma première fanfic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. ~  
Je pense qu'elle sera assez longue car elle va commencer un peu avant les Avengers puis elle va se poursuivre jusqu'à Captain America - Le Soldat de l'Hiver voire plus loin encore.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf mon OC.

* * *

**Prologue**

Il faisait froid cette nuit là et si noir qu'on ne distinguait plus rien à l'horizon sur le Faucon Intrépide, un des navires français du SHIELD qui naviguait sur l'océan Atlantique. En effet, la brume était présente partout et s'étendait sur plusieurs mètres, empêchant toute observation des alentours. Ce qui faisait donc de cette nuit, une nuit calme. Voire trop calme mais cela ne dérangeait pas le Capitaine du bateau qui passait son temps à boire du whiskey tranquillement, assit dans un fauteuil, le Lacrimosa de Mozart résonnant dans sa cabine. Mais sa tranquillité ne dura pas longtemps. Effectivement, de grands coups résonnèrent contre la porte blindée de la cabine.

« Capitaine Sanders ! Capitaine Sanders ! » Hurla une voix de l'autre côté.

L'homme dans le fauteuil se releva lentement et attrapa sa casquette pour la visser sur sa tête avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi vous hurlez comme ça ? fit Sanders d'une voix pas réveillée.

\- C'est, c'est, c'est vraiment étrange Capitaine ! Il faut que vous veniez voir ça ! »

Sur ces mots, le matelot tourna les talons et le Capitaine le suivit en se demandant réellement pourquoi on le dérangeait pendant sa pause musique. L'homme mena Sanders au poste de commande de l'équipe scientifique du navire et pointa un écran du doigt.

« Regardez ! s'écria-t-il.

\- Hm oui je vois et qu'est-ce donc ?

\- Vous voyez ici c'est un radar qui correspond à la sonde que nous utilisons pour observer l'océan. Nous sondons les fonds marins pour trouver d'éventuelles reliques historiques ou des choses anormales et là, nous captons un signal totalement anormal. Sa signature magnétique ne correspond à rien que nous connaissons.

\- Et d'où provient ce signal ?

\- On ne sait pas. Il faudrait envoyer une équipe pour aller voir.

\- Je vois, envoyez du monde en bas.

\- A vos ordres Capitaine. » 

Sanders sortit de la pièce tandis que les ordres retentirent dans les hauts parleurs du pont. En quelques minutes, une dizaine de plongeurs était présents, accompagnés d'autres matelots et de deux scientifiques, sur le pont. L'équipe des plongeurs sautèrent à l'eau tandis que les scientifiques restaient scotchés à leurs sortes de tablettes dans leurs mains. Le Capitaine s'approcha de l'un des physiciens qui portait un talkie-walkie.

« Alors, comment ça se présente ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pour le moment ils cherchent et nous les traçons.

\- D'accord, prévenez-moi s'il y a du nouveau. » 

Il s'approcha ensuite du bastingage pour observer par-dessus bord. Un peu plus tard, le physicien le rappela.

« Capitaine, je crois qu'ils ont trouvé. »

En effet, quelques instants plus tard, les plongeurs remontèrent avec un énorme objet et un beaucoup plus petit. Sanders s'en rapprocha. Il s'agissait, pour le plus petit objet, d'un cube de couleur bleue clair et qui émanait une énergie fulgurante. Le physicien retint un hoquet de surprise et réajusta ses lunettes.

« Mon dieu François, regardez-ça ! »

L'autre scientifique accourra pour regarder l'écran de la tablette que lui tendait l'autre. Le Capitaine ne comprenant rien à tous ces trucs scientifiques, se rapprocha de la chose énorme que les plongeurs avaient remontée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

\- Une sorte de capsule Capitaine, il semble y avoir quelque chose à l'intérieur.

\- Et ben, qu'attendez-vous pour l'ouvrir ?

\- C'est peut-être dangereux ! intervint un autre plongeur.

\- On ne le saura jamais si on n'y touche pas ! Ouvrez-le c'est un ordre !

\- Bien Capitaine. »

Le premier homme s'approcha de la sorte de capsule. En réalité, cela ressemblait à un gros tube où l'inscription « Kraft 2.0 » était écrite partout. Il y avait aussi une sorte de vitre mais on ne pouvait rien distinguer à l'intérieur, sûrement à cause du froid. D'autres hommes apportèrent le nécessaire pour ouvrir l'espèce de couvercle qui ne cédait pas sous les essais incessants des autres. Une fois le matériel positionné, les matelots firent bouger le couvercle et l'un deux donna un coup de pied dedans pour le faire glisser jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le sol et découvre l'intérieur de la capsule. Le Capitaine s'en approcha doucement et retint un cri d'effroi. Il y avait une femme à l'intérieur et dans de la glace. Un des physiciens s'avança avec un appareil à la main qu'il rapprochait petit à petit de la capsule et il failli s'étrangler de stupéfaction.

« Stéphane ! Le signal est plus faible mais il correspond à celui du cube ! » Cria le physicien à son collège plus loin.

Sanders se mit à trembler. Tout ceci ne lui disait rien de bon et il n'était pas en mesure de s'en occuper. Il ne voyait alors qu'une seule solution pour s'en sortir. Le Capitaine saisit le bras d'un de ses hommes qui passait par là.

« Appelez-moi Nick Fury. » 

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et critiques positives ou non ainsi que de vos questions (s'il y en a).  
A bientôt. ~

Erise-sama.


	2. Chapitre 1

Hey tout le monde ! Oui je sais _-honte à moi-_, cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté (_depuis septembre en fait, tuez moi_). En gros, j'ai perdu l'inspiration et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour continuer_ -saletés de devoirs-_ mais j'ai préféré attendre qu'elle revienne pour vous écrire quelque chose de correct plutôt que de vous pondre un truc moyen à la va-vite. Enfin bref je suis de retour, même si la période de bac blanc arrive à grands pas, je continue cette fiction!

Donc voici le chapitre 1. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et comme toujours, je ne possède rien sauf mon OC et son histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Phil Coulson marchait à pas rapides dans les couloirs et essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas se prendre les agents qui courraient dans la direction opposée. Plus il avançait, plus il avait l'impression de se faire engloutir par la foule d'humains qui se hâtait dans l'autre sens. Au bout du couloir, il la vit enfin, cette porte qui le libérerait de toute cette agitation. Phil passa la porte et réajusta sa cravate en soufflant.

« Et bien Coulson ? » Intervint une voix.

Ce dernier releva les yeux et aperçut Nick Fury assit derrière son bureau, une tasse fumante dans la main. L'agent s'en approcha.

« Monsieur, ils viennent d'arriver. » Déclara Coulson.

Fury faillit s'étrangler avec sa gorgée de café.

« Déjà ? Mais ils ont appelé tout à l'heure !

\- Ça fait déjà deux heures quand même.

\- Autant que ça ?! »

Il se releva et fit le tour de son bureau.

« Ils sont tous en bas et les ont apporté avec eux. Le Capitaine Sanders est totalement paniqué mais Romanoff est avec lui.

\- Je vois, allons-y. »

Le directeur du SHIELD et Coulson sortirent du bureau puis entrèrent dans un ascenseur libre au bout d'un couloir totalement désert. « Etrange » se dit Phil, lui qui avait vu une horde d'agents courir partout il y a peu, cela lui faisait du bien de pouvoir respirer à son aise.

L'ascenseur les mena au rez-de-chaussée où ils sortirent du grand bâtiment. A l'extérieur, l'air frais était au rendez-vous mais le nombre imposant d'agent dehors masquait la fraicheur de la nuit. Nick Fury s'approcha du groupe qui se décala à son approche. Il les passa, Coulson sur les talons, et arriva un peu plus loin où Natasha Romanoff les accueillit les mains dans les poches.

« Directeur, commença-t-elle.

\- Agent Romanoff. Comment se porte-t-il ?

\- Il était sérieusement sous le choc mais nous avons réussi à le rassurer en lui expliquant tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

\- Bien, merci Romanoff. »

Fury passa derrière elle tandis que Coulson lança un dernier regard à Black Widow, qui fit un mouvement de tête pour remettre ses cheveux roux en place, et suivit son supérieur. Fury continua son chemin jusqu'à arriver devant un homme assit sur une caisse, les bras sur les genoux et sa tête dans les mains. Il se massait furieusement le crâne comme s'il était stressé.

« Capitaine Sanders ? » Fit Fury faisant résonner sa voix grave.

L'homme sur la caisse se raidit et ses mains s'immobilisèrent. Il releva lentement la tête et observa son interlocuteur, les yeux écarquillés.

« Monsieur Fury.

\- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Demanda le directeur du SHIELD calmement en plissant les yeux.

\- Hm… Je pense.

\- Bien. Dites-moi un peu, où les avez-vous trouvés ?

\- Qui ça ? S'interrogea Sanders en plissant les yeux à son tour.

\- Le cube et… cette espèce de capsule étrange.

\- Dans l'océan… Oui, dans l'océan… »

Le Capitaine ferma les yeux tandis que Coulson se rapprocha de Fury.

« Je pense qu'il est encore trop choqué Monsieur.

\- Il semblerait en effet. Répondit Fury en relevant le regard vers le ciel.

\- Que faisons-nous ?

\- Vous, vous allez envoyer une équipe s'occuper de la… la chose à l'intérieur de la boîte, moi je m'occupe du cube cosmique.

\- Très bien, que doit faire l'agent Romanoff ?

\- Laissez-la faire ce qu'il lui plaît pour le moment.

\- Bien, Monsieur. »

Sur ces mots, Fury tourna les talons. Le directeur du SHIELD retourna à l'intérieur de leur base de Boston. Il grimaça pour la cinquantième fois de la journée, il détestait cet endroit. Il n'aimait pas Boston et surtout pas quand on l'obligeait à y aller en vitesse. On l'avait appelé à deux heures du matin, deux heures ! Lui qui pensait que sa nuit pouvait être enfin complète, il s'était lourdement trompé.

L'homme qui était au téléphone lui avait stipulé qu'ils avaient trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient et quelque chose d'étrange qui, visiblement, le perturbait au plus haut point. Le Faucon Intrépide du Capitaine Sanders était proche du port de Boston à ce moment là, donc Fury fut contraint de sauter au plus vite dans son hélicoptère privé pour ce rendre dans cet endroit qu'il n'appréciait guère.

Que son bureau de Washington lui manquait ! Bref, il cessa de s'apitoyer sur son sort et se dépêcha de rejoindre son bureau.

Une fois bien confortablement assis au fond de son fauteuil, Nick Fury décida d'attraper le téléphone. Il avait lu les travaux d'un certain scientifique du nom d'Erick Selvig et il avait estimé qu'il pouvait très bien s'occuper du cube cosmique. Donc il l'avait engagé et ce dernier travaillait déjà aux sous-sols de la base secrète à New-York.

« _Allo ? _Fit la voix d'un homme qu'on venait apparemment de réveiller.

\- Docteur Selvig ? Nick Fury, directeur du SHIELD à l'appareil. »

Le Docteur Selvig fit un bâillement que Fury entendit et interpréta comme un grognement.

« _Vous savez quelle heure il est ?_

\- 4 :30 du matin pourquoi ? Demanda innocemment Fury.

_\- Ce n'est pas une heure pour appeler les gens directeur !_

\- Peu importe, je ne vous appelle pas pour parler de l'heure à laquelle il faut se lever le matin, j'ai de grandes nouvelles ! Nous venons tout juste de trouver le tesseract et ce dernier va bientôt partir pour New-York ! Tout comme moi d'ailleurs…

_\- Le Tesseract ?_

\- Exact, je compte sur vous pour être là à la première heure tout à l'heure !

_\- Mais…_

\- A plus tard Docteur Selvig ! »

Et Nick Fury raccrocha. Mais son téléphone sonna subitement, sans lui laisser le temps de bâiller.

« _Directeur, vous devriez venir voir ça._ » Fit la voix pressée de Coulson.

Fury ne répondit même pas et raccrocha -encore- le téléphone.

Une fois descendu aux sous-sols, le directeur du SHIELD rejoignit Coulson qui avait littéralement pâlit. Il lui affirma qu'il allait bien mais quelque chose sonnait étrangement faux dans le ton de sa voix. Alors, l'agent le conduisit dans une pièce semblable à un bloc opératoire et c'est là qu'il eut un choc.

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Même s'il en avait vu des pires, comme l'arrivée d'un certain Dieu du Tonnerre qui avait fait des ravages au Nouveau-Mexique par exemple, mais ce qu'il avait devant les yeux était vraiment nouveau. Un agent habillé en blouse blanche, un médecin donc devina Fury, s'avança vers lui.

« Si on en croit nos résultats d'analyses, elle est congelée depuis 70 ans. Mais tous ces organes vitaux sont intacts, elle est peut-être encore en vie. »

Fury se contenta de déglutir alors que deux autres hommes entrèrent, des tablettes à la main. L'un d'eux s'approcha de lui.

« Monsieur, nous avons vérifié. Cette jeune femme émet un signal équivalent à celui du cube mais plus faible. Cependant il est bien le même.

\- C'est étrange, comment vous pouvez expliquer ça ? Demanda le directeur du SHIELD.

\- On ne peut pas, il faudrait qu'elle soit décongelée pour cela. »

Fury lança un regard à la capsule ouverte devant son nez. Il inspira longuement puis ce tourna vers le scientifique à lunettes.

« Décongelons là alors. »

Le scientifique répondit par un signe de tête et sortit suivit des trois autres. Fury se tourna alors vers Coulson qui était resté en retrait.

« Je pars pour New-York mais je vous charge de la surveillance de cette femme. Je veux avoir un rapport chaque jour de chaque détail qui se passera ici. »

Coulson acquiesça et Fury sortit de la pièce avant de faire soudainement marche arrière.

« Ah et appelez Stark, je crois que ça l'amusera.

\- Bien Monsieur. »

Et le directeur disparu.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent et Coulson ne cessait de veiller à la décongélation de la jeune femme de la capsule. Il avait effectivement appelé Tony Stark, qui se fit une grande joie de diriger les opérations avant de se faire fermement réprimander au téléphone par Pepper qu'avait appelé Coulson en renfort mais Iron Man n'en avait que faire. Il continuait à aller et venir dans les couloirs en jetant des regards par ci, par là sur les travaux des scientifiques du SHIELD, et, c'est quand Coulson l'avait entendu hurler sur Andrew, l'un des physiciens qui étudiait le rayonnement cosmique émanant de la jeune femme, qu'il avait compris que c'était une erreur d'embarquer le milliardaire dans cette histoire. Et enfin, ils finirent de décongeler totalement la jeune femme et ils se rendirent compte qu'elle était toujours en vie, comme ils l'avaient pensé. Alors ils attendirent son réveil.

De son côté, Fury avait organisé l'étude du tesseract par le Docteur Selvig qui fut ravi -en partie- de pouvoir travailler sur une telle chose. L'agent Hills lui transmettait tout les jours les rapports de Coulson qui se faisaient de plus en plus agressif envers un certain philanthrope qui mettait son nez un peu partout. Mais Nick Fury n'était pas trop à plaindre, même s'il n'était pas dans son bureau à Washington, il se contentait tout simplement de suivre du coin de l'œil les agissements autour du cube.

Aujourd'hui Stark tournait en rond. Il parcourait de long en large les couloirs de la base de Boston en jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil sur les travaux des agents du SHIELD. Soudain il s'arrêta devant la chambre de l'étrange femme de la capsule. Il vérifia que personne ne le voyait et passa la porte.

Il n'y avait personne dans la chambre et il faisait un peu chaud mais Iron Man n'en avait cure. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme étendue sur le lit, branchée à de divers câbles. Les agents du SHIELD l'avaient revêtue d'une tenue au logo de l'organisation qui fit grimacer Stark.

Elle était visiblement de taille moyenne, quoiqu'il n'aurait rien pu affirmer vu qu'elle était allongée, et maigre. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns en désordre et une peau aussi blanche que sa table de salon. Tony releva les yeux vers l'écran d'ordinateur qui suivait son état. Sa respiration était faible mais existante ainsi que les battements de son cœur, ce qui était bon signe.

Le bruit de la porte le fit sursauter. Il se tourna brusquement vers elle et aperçu Coulson qui venait d'entrer suivit de deux hommes en blouse blanche, il reconnu d'ailleurs Andrew, cet incompétent qui ne savait pas résoudre des équations, qui ne savait pas coder des programmes correctement et qui…

« Stark, que faites-vous ici ? Demanda Coulson, visiblement fatigué.

\- J'inspecte. » Répondit Stark en haussant les épaules.

Coulson soupira tandis qu'une lueur s'alluma dans le regard d'Iron Man.

« Vous avez du nouveau ? »

Andrew n'osa pas répondre -de peur de s'en prendre une- alors son collègue s'avança vers Stark.

« Avec nos analyses et nos scanners nous avons pu retrouver son identité et même son dossier.

\- Vous aviez son dossier ? S'exclama Stark en ouvrant grand les yeux.

\- Etrangement oui, elle était dans les archives d'HYDRA, les documents les plus confidentiels du SHIELD. Nous avons d'ailleurs dû demander à Alexander Pierce pour pouvoir y accéder.

\- Je vois, fit Stark en fronçant les sourcils, et qui est-elle ?

\- Elle s'appelle Keira Maria Williams mais nous n'avons pas encore eu accès au dossier complet. Mr Pierce nous a dit qu'il viendrait en personne nous le remettre quand elle sera réveillée.

\- En personne ? C'est intéressant… Et quand est-il du rayonnement cosmique ? Déclara Stark avec un regard appuyé en direction du pauvre Andrew.

\- Et bien, fit Andrew en déglutissant, effectivement comme nous l'avons dit précédemment, ce rayonnement est identique à celui du tesseract, nous lui avons donc effectué certaines analyses, dont une analyse de sang, et nous avons découvert que son génome présente de nombreuses mutations mais nous ne savons pas encore à quoi elles seraient être dues.

\- Et bien cherchez ! Répondit Tony en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Nous supposons que le rayonnement du cube ait agit comme un agent mutagène sur elle, vu qu'ils étaient ensemble au fond de l'océan pendant soixante-dix ans. Continua l'autre.

\- C'est possible. Marmonna Stark en se frottant le menton.

\- Maintenant si vous le permettez Stark, Mr Scott et Mr Andrew vont examiner Mlle Williams. Déclara Coulson.

\- Oh, faites, faites ! »

Iron Man sortit de la pièce, non sans lancer un regard noir à Andrew qui frissonna, et se rendit dans le couloir en sautillant suivit de Coulson. Ce dernier soupira bruyamment ce qui fit sourire Stark. Il aimait le faire tourner en bourrique, c'était assez drôle.

« Que comptez-vous faire maintenant ? Demanda l'agent.

\- Attendre que la demoiselle daigne se réveiller.

\- Oui je sais bien mais en attendant ?

\- Dans le couloir. »

Stark se tourna et alla s'assoir sur l'un des fauteuils noir d'attente sous les yeux plissés de l'agent. Il attrapa un magazine qui trainait sur une table basse, croisa les jambes et l'ouvrit.

« J'attendrais ici. »

Coulson leva les yeux au ciel mais ne releva pas. Il allait alors faire demi-tour quand il entendit de l'agitation dans la pièce d'à côté. La porte s'ouvrit alors en grand pour laisser entrevoir un Scott et un Andrew totalement paniqués.

« Il se passe un truc, je crois qu'elle se réveille. » Fit Scott.

Iron Man bondit hors de son fauteuil. Il allait enfin pouvoir avoir des explications.

* * *

Bien, c'est ainsi que se finit ce premier chapitre! J'espère qu'il est à la hauteur de vos attentes!

En attendant vous pouvez me laissez vos remarques et autres impressions positives ou non.

A bientôt!

EledethGaladhrim.


End file.
